


Windows

by Cirrocumulusbuttons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Robot/Human Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusbuttons/pseuds/Cirrocumulusbuttons
Summary: For Pearlybj who had awesome prompts!"This has a flavor of shitpost but: Dad orders a roomba but due to a mixup, they get a sexbot. They assemble it and have it sweep the floor. John gets very attached, naming him Hal. Hal is kind of baffled that he’s pretty much just being used as a robobuddy/butler but doesn’t mind all that much. Maybe even enjoys it. Maybe. He gets pretty comfortable with his goofy human companions until he spies the pair banging one night after being dismissed. Hal gets super jealous of how Dad takes care of John. Hal wants to be properly used the way he was designed too, so he asks Dad to install the rest of his parts."





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlybj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlybj/gifts).




End file.
